


When stories end

by ameliajpond



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship/Love, Post Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliajpond/pseuds/ameliajpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because he always comes back. He really does. Except when he can't. Or doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When stories end

She hates endings. (We all do)

The rain falling and crashing against the outside of the window in her bedroom reminds her of him. Because it's falling hard, and she is too. Ever since she lost him -or left him, chose love over faith- she lost the ground beneath her feet and she is falling, deep down into an endlessly sea of hopeless dreams and broken promises. 

But it's okay, she thinks. He showed her the stars, the universe. What else does she want?

Him. Back.

At some point of your life, you will meet a certain person that just pops into your world, turns your life upside down and leaves you perpetually. Despite of this, you can't let go. This person will become enormous parts of your life, and even if you wanted to let go – you couldn't. There constantly will be an invisible bond between you two which refuses to break. But the strange thing about it is, you don't want it to.  
And then there are people who stay. So why love the Doctor, when he is the person who is leaving her?

Because he always comes back. He really does. Except when he can't. Or doesn't.  
And Amy knows that she should stop waiting. But you can't get rid of habits that easy; how is she supposed to stop waiting, if this is exactly what she has been doing her whole life?

So she waits. And waits. And waits.

And he doesn't come.  
She didn't except anything else, but waiting means, that she has still faith. Something to hold onto, even though it's just a memory. 

Sometimes, when Amy wakes up at night and Rory's snoring besides her, she has to remember that it all happened. He wasn't just a story in her head, he wasn't just an imaginary friend. He was real.  
And that's when she slips out of the covers and taps quietly to the veranda and lets herself fall on the big, old chair. She looks up at the stars, the moon, and wonders if he ever does the same when he thinks about her. And sometimes, Amy has this crazy thought that he is doing exactly the same at this very moment. 

Amelia Pond. The girl who waited.  
His voice still echoes in her head. She shuts her eyes.  
Was it worth it?

“Shut up”, she whispers into the night. Her lips taste salty.  
“Of course it was.”


End file.
